Jealousy
by Sei-Satou
Summary: Souji tiene miedo de que Hijikata pueda enamorarse de Kichisaburou ep.17, el falso Okita, ya que se parecen mucho. ¿Qué hará Hijikata para ganarse la confianza de Souji? ¿Cómo podrá consolarlo? HijiOki TRADUCCIÓN


**Notas de la AUTORA:**

**Jealousy**

By Eliza-Natsuko

Pairings: **Nota de la traductora**: La autora puso HiruMamo, no se porque, pero la pareja es Okita y Hijikata.

Disclaimers: Nope... Peacemaker Kurogane no es mío.

Summary: Souji tiene miedo de que Hijikata pueda enamorarse de su imitador que es igual que el. ¿Qué hará Hijikata para ganarse la confianza de Souji¿Cómo podrá consolarlo?

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-sama! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de PMK. Así que por favor discúlpenme por OOC-ness, ne? De cualquier modo, el principio está tomado del episodio 17, durante la aparición de Kichisaburou, el impostor que se hace pasar por Okita. Bueno, ahí tienen el fic!

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Bueno, dejar claro como siempre en todas mis traducciones... ESTE FIC NO ES MÍO, yo solo lo traducí para que ustedes también puedan leer las historias de otras personas que escriben en ingles. Disfruten del fic!

* * *

(Del episodio 17)

"¿Y ustedes dicen que Okita Souji ha asesinado a sus camaradas?" Los ojos de Kondo casi salieron de sus órbitas al recibir las noticias de la policía de Kyoto.

"Tenemos testigos" Uno de los policías intentó reafirmar su declaración y agregó firmemente. "¡No hay ningún error!"

"Esto es traición". Precisó el otro policía.

"Si se me permite hablar..." Hijikata, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, abrió los ojos y habló, "Esa noche, Souji estuvo en mi habitación hasta tarde, el asesino es alguien que está haciéndose pasar por Souji."

Tras recibir una confusa respuesta de ambos oficiales de policía, Hijikata continuó. "En cualquier caso, no dejaremos escapar a quien sea que esté imitando al capitán del primer escuadrón."

"Encontraremos al criminal inmediatamente y se lo entregaremos." Indicó seriamente el demonio vice-comandante para dejar claro que Okita Souji no era el criminal.

* * *

"¿Eh?" Souji sonó más divertido que impresionado. "¿Hay alguien haciéndose pasar por mi?

"Aa." Hijikata no podía ayudar, pero al menos explicó las noticias a Souji, puesto que de todas formas tendría que hacer el trabajo con el más joven. "No es momento de divertirse, Souji. Hay alguien imitándote y matando policías. Supuestamente deberías estar preocupado."

"Maa... No puedo evitarlo, sabiendo que hay un otro yo." Souji dejó escapar una risita ahogada antes de agregar, "pero tendremos que informar a la policía que no fui yo el que cometió el asesinato."

"Ya limpié tu reputación. Les dije que estuviste en mi habitación hasta tarde la otra noche." Dijo Hijikata mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

"¿Les dijiste que estuve en tu habitación?" Dijo Souji más divertido que antes. "¿No te preocupa que puedan malinterpretar las cosas?

Hijikata casi se ahogó con la taza de té mientras intentaba evitar el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas. "N-no hay nada que malinterpretar."

"Hmm... Bueno, si estuve en tu habitación la otra noche, hay posibilidades que nosotros estuviéramos..."

"Estábamos discutiendo sobre el Shinsengumi." Interrumpió Hijikata antes de que Souji pudiera añadir otras embarazosas... posibilidades.

"Pero Hijikata-san¡eso no es lo que estábamos haciendo!" Dijo Souji con mala cara y con el tono infantil de un inocente niño de cinco años. "La otra noche... la otra noche tu me abrazaste firmemente, me besaste, me tocaste y..."

Hijikata aclaró su garganta forzadamente interrumpiendo a Souji. "De cualquier manera, tenemos que encontrar al culpable antes de que cometa más crímenes y te eche la culpa a ti. Podrías perder tu cabeza si esto continua." Hijikata intentó evadir el tema de "ayer por la noche".

"Hmm... Sou dane. Ne, Hijikata-san¿has visto al culpable¿Realmente se parece a mi¿Un gemelo quizás?" Los ojos de Souji se agrandaron con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

"No. No lo he visto pero los rumores dicen que es exactamente igual que tu." Contestó Hijikata, tomando otro sorbo de su té de jazmín.

"¿Ohh...? Si es así, creo que es mejor que vaya yo solo a encontrar al falso yo." Souji miró a Hijikata juguetonamente. "Quien sabe si Hijikata-san pueda enamorarse de mi otro yo."

Hijikata se quedó sin habla. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salieron las palabras. En lugar de eso, hizo un sonido de desaprobación con su garganta.

"Bien, considerando cada aspecto, es posible." Souji puso un dedo en su barbilla. "Si él es exactamente igual que yo, entonces debe tener el mismo pelo violeta, las mismas pupilas violetas, el mismo pequeño cuerpo y talvez la misma voz."

"Souji…" Hijikata sabía que Souji estaba celoso por el brillo en sus ojos, el tono de su voz y la sonrisa que usó. Era demasiado obvio para no notarlo. Hijikata suspiró… A veces, era difícil tratar con un Souji infantil. "Sabes muy bien que no juzgo un libro por su cubierta."

Souji continuó sonriendo como si Hijikata no hubiera dicho nada. "Si, tienes ese largo pelo violeta que amo acariciar, esos ojos violetas que amo mirar fijamente, ese cuerpo pequeño al que amo abrazar y esa voz calmante sin la que no puedo vivir un solo día. Pero eso no significa que no te acariciaría si no tuvieras todas esas características."

Hijikata acercó a Souji junto a él, y lo abrazó como siempre lo había hecho, secretamente, sin que los miembros del shinsengumi lo supieran. "Eres infantil, encantador, dulce, amable y podría llenar páginas y páginas de cosas que hicieron que me atrajeras."

"Hijikata-san..."

"Incluso si un día te convirtieras en un demonio y perdieras toda tus moral y valores que he mencionado, aun te seguiré acariciando, y te seguiré amando." Hijikata miró fijamente a los ojos de Souji y su expresión se ablandó cuando dijo. "Porque tu eres el Okita Souji del que tan profundamente me enamoré."

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Souji. Abrazó firmemente a Hijikata y enterró su rostro en su pecho. "Como de costumbre, eres demasiado bueno con las palabras." Y golpeó suavemente a Hijikata.

"Así pues, no nos pongamos celosos sobre cierto impostor¿bien?"

"¡Yo no estaba celoso!" Negó Souji.

"Hai hai... no lo estabas." Hijikata besó la frente de Souji, ganándose una hermosa sonrisa del pequeño niño que tenía entre sus brazos.

"Ne, Hijikata-san." Llamó Souji con esa voz que tanto amaba Hijikata. "¿Estaré otra vez contigo hasta tarde esta noche?"

Sonaba más una declaración que una pregunta. "Haz lo que desees."

* * *

"Ah, Toshi." Llamó Kondo a Hijikata al verle salir del dojo.

Hijikata se giró y miró a su jefe de frente. Levantó una ceja con una expresión interrogatoria.

"Me estaba preguntando... ¿que hizo Souji ayer en tu habitación hasta tarde?"

* * *

**Notas de la AUTORA**: Reviews por favor, ne? Ayudan un montón a mejorar mi escritura. –risa nerviosa.-

**Notas de la TRADUCTORA:** No me pude resitir, tenía que traducir este fic... es tan dulce!!! Me encantó. Además que me reí un montón en el trozo final jajajajaja

**Este fic es una traducción mía. Todos lo elogios van a su autora: Eliza-Natsuko. **


End file.
